


Wrong Address

by niallmightyygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Army AU, Fluff, M/M, Soldier!Harry, Suicide mention, penpal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallmightyygirl/pseuds/niallmightyygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry sends a letter to his (ex)boyfriend but instead gets a reply from someone called Niall and Harry might be a little bit in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to do this for a while.

_**Wrong Address AU** _  
_**Narry** _

 

 _Dear Louis,_  
_I made it safely. Yes. And sound too (lol). I miss you already LouBear. I shouldn't have enlisted without talking to you first, I know that now, but I'm sorry. I have a duty to help my country. I hope you're not still mad at me. Its been a hectic week here and I really wish I could cuddle you right about now. I know you're probably thinking,_ 'You could cuddle me if you're dumbass hadn't joined the army.' _You are arent you? I know that Louis and I'm sorry. I wish you could just understand. My bunkmates and I just got called in. I have to go._  
_Yours forever,_  
_H_  
_PS. Did you really mean that you didn't want to be with me anymore or were you just mad?_

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Harry thought that they would take it easy, at least in the first couple weeks. This is only training right now. He was dead wrong. He's never been more tired in his life. First they had them do a mud crawl, then they had to run for literally two hours, then they had them climb walls and now they're having a break, thankfully, to eat. The food looks edible at least. He was a little surprised but relieved when he didn't see the slop he usually sees in movies. After lunch, it was more intense training. It was 10pm when it stopped. The Sergeants informed them that they would want to get as much rest as possible because tomorrow will surely leave them sore.  
  
And boy oh boy it did. Harry could barely breathe let alone stand on two feet. Its only been a week but he wont give up. He can already picture Louis saying I told you so. That was one thing he didn't like about Louis. His sass. Sure, it was cute in the beginning but they got older and it didn't stop. It was infuriating at times and caused to many arguments but in the end thats what Harry feel in love with. Louis' "realness" if you will. Harry wonders what he's doing right now. Or whose he's doing if what he said was true....

  
  
It was a week later and they were in the dining hall when letters were being handed out.  
"Styles!"  
"Here!"  
  
A man handed Harry a letter. He didn't think about looking at the name to see who it was from before opening it.  
  


_H,_  
_Hi. I'm writing to you to let you know that your Louis does not live at this address anymore. I moved in about three weeks ago. I'm sorry I cant help you reach him. Thank you for your service to our country. I'm sure you'll do wonders. Stay safe and be blessed._  
_Niall_  
_PS. Oh and sorry I opened the letter. I didnt check and just opened it up. Sorry._  
  


Harry's heart sank. Louis.... He left. He moved out. He moved out of their apartment. One they shared together. Harry's name was on the lease. Doesn't he need to be there too to sign off on giving up the apartment? Apparently not.... Harry sighs. So Louis wasn't lying. He warned Harry if he went through with it that he was done and they'd never see each other again. Another thing Harry disliked about Louis. He was a liar. Well, not really. If he says he'll do something, he'll do it but at inopportune times. Such as now. Harry was in the army for fuck sake! His parents are dead and he hasn't had contact with his sister is years. Who is he to turn to now!? Harry looked down at the letter. Niall. Was Harry desperate and lonely enough to write to a complete stranger? He could look at it like Pen Pals....

*** * * * * * * * * ***

  
Four days had gone by when Harry decided to write to Niall. They had the squad go through a gas chamber and Harry swears his heart stopped for a few minutes. He could barely breath. Harry thought he was going to die. If he had there was no one they could send his body to. He had no one. Most of his friends were Louis' friends and surely they've chosen Louis over him. The friends he has that arent Louis', he doesn't know the addresses of and of course all their numbers are programmed into his cell. He doesn't have any memorized so he cant call them. In short, yes. Harry is desperate and lonely enough to talk to a complete stranger.  
  


_Dear Niall,_  
_Thank you for your kind words. You dont have to apologize for not knowing how to contact Louis. You didn't know him. Nor me.... But maybe you could? I'm sorry if this sounds creepy or something like that but Louis was all I had. I dont know if I can make it here without knowing someone is at home thinking about me. Does that make sense? I'm trying to say that I want to come home to someone. Dead or alive. Would you like to get to know one another? If not I understand.... Sorry if I bothered you._  
_Sincerly,_  
_H  
_

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Its been a full two weeks since Harry wrote that letter to Niall. He concludes Niall doesn't want to speak to him. Why would he? Who would respond to a letter like that? If Harry was in Niall's position he probably would throw the letter away too. Harry's been fatigued a lot more in the last few weeks. He's been pushing himself in training to get his mind off....well he's not exactly sure. There is no one anymore for him to think about.  
  
Harry was on his way to his cabin when his name was called.  
  
"Private Styles!"  
  
Harry stopped, spun around on his heel and raised his hand to his head.  
  
"Yes Sergeant?"  
"You have a letter."  
  
Harry dropped his stance. A letter? Who.... Who could be writing to him? Did Louis find someway to contact him? Or is it Niall?  
  
Harry thanked the man then went to his cabin. Embarrassingly, Harry was giddy to see who wrote to him. He was glad no one was in the cabin when he opened the letter because he was blushing heavily. Why was he so excited over a letter? It could be Louis saying he was serious about breaking up or it could be Niall saying he wanted nothing to do with him. He took a deep breath and then pulled out the letter.  
  


_Hey H,_  
_Sorry I didn't respond to you before. My girlfriend just broke up with me. I'm still a bit torn up over it. I just dont know what I did wrong. I treated her like a queen and practically kissed the ground she walked on. Literally did it one time just to see the look on her face and she smiled so big that I thought she would have to get reconstructive surgery to remove it! Not that I want to see her frown I just... I dont know man. What do you think? Was it me or her? Wait. I should probably tell you what happened first, Okay so I came home from work and she was sitting on the sofa with her arms crossed and before I could even close the door she went in on me about how I never have time for her and that I'm always out drinking with my friends, I dont make enough money, I cant fight worth a shit and how am I supposed to protect her. Okay, so one night we were out dancing and some really tall muscular guy came up behind her and started dancing on her. Of course I wasn't happy about it! Who would be!? But I didn't even get a word in before she started causing a scene. I'm Irish and she even made me blush with the words she used! Got us kicked out and banned! She yelled at me saying I should have taken up for her and I should have hit him or something. First of all, the guy was like 20 feet tall! And second, I'm pretty sure he was on steroids. And I'm not trying to use this as an excuse but I have a dodgy knee. She knows this. She just kept yelling and screaming at me. I didn't say anything though because I knew she was mad at that guy and was just venting. Now that I think about it, it was after that night that things changed. We fought more, stopped having sex, she stopped coming over to my old place and called me a lot less. Invited her over two weeks ago to talk things out. I thought we had gotten somewhere because after all the talking we had sex. Went to work then came back and bam. We're broken up. My mate Zayn thinks that she cheated on me and was just made because she was scared she was gonna get caught. Do you think he's right? Do you think she cheated on me? A lot of things she did would suggest so but I dont think she'd do that to me. I wasn't an asshole to her. Why would she cheat on me? Oh shit. I just wrote an essay to you. Its in ink so I cant erase it. Hell if I wrote it in pencil, I wouldn't waste my time trying to erase it. Anyway, of course we can get to know each other! Cant wait to know more about my brave soldier!_  
_Niall_  
  


Harry felt his lips up in a grin after reading. This Niall guy was funny. Well, nothing he wrote was funny but....you get it right? Course ya do. He shook his head. Niall. Niall is Irish. Niall whose girlfriend just broke up with him. Niall who has a friend named Zayn. Niall.  
_My brave soldier...._  
Why did that sentence make Harry blush?  
  


_Dear Niall,_  
_I dont know Niall.... I've never met her before so I cant really say. Maybe your mate Zayn was right? He's been around both you and her right? He'd notice anything before I could. But what I can say is that you dont need to be with her. If she's treating you like shit when you treat her like a queen then its a good thing you broke up. You can protect your girlfriend but against someone thats 20 feet tall!? Thats madness! You're not Superman! I would be scared too! Hahaha... I'm a soldier now. I'm not supposed to be scared of anything.... You're probably better off now though. I'm positive you'll find someone that will be amazing._  
  


Harry sat back in his chair. What else could he say? Maybe what he's been doing in training? Is that allowed though? Can he do that? Its not a secret.... Is it? Harry shrugs. Maybe just one thing and see what happens.  
  


_I learned how to clean a gun yesterday. Thought it was gonna be difficult but it was pretty easy. I really dont know what else to say right now. I'm still a little shocked you're letting a perfect stranger talk to you._  
_Sincerely,_  
_H_  
_PS. Thanks for letting me though. I really appreciate it._  
_PPS. You could have thrown it away too ya know. ;-)_

*** * * * * * * * * ***

A week later Harry was looking forward to get a letter. All he could think about was NiallNiallNiall. And of course the _my brave soldier_ comment. Why oh why did that give him butterflies? Why did he blush every time he thought about it? He doesn't even know who Niall is to be having this feeling.  
  
"Styles!"  
  
Harry jumped up, causing a few people to turn and look at them. He ignored them, got his letter and went to his cabin. No one was there again, thank goodness. He opened the letter.  
  


_H,_  
_I know I'm better off without her because it turns out she did cheat on me but thats a story for another day... But why would you tell me you know how to clean guns?_ GUNS _H! I'm mad but I dont want you to kill her!_  
_Niall_  
  


What? No. No he cant possibly think....  
  


_Dear Niall,_  
_NO! NO OF COURSE NOT! I WOULD NEVER! I told you that because I just wanted to tell you something! I didnt know what else to say and that was just something I was doing before I got your letter! I would never think to use a gun on someone! I'm sorry Niall! Please forgive me!_  
  


Please forgive me? They've only sent a few letters to each other and Harry's already having to apologize? He did probably say the wrong thing at the wrong time but still....  
  


_Sorry Niall._  
_Sincerely,_  
_H_  
_PS. I hope you dont think I'm crazy. I'm not, I promise you._  
  


And now he's making promises....

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Harry anxiously awaited the next week for letters. He couldn't think about anything during morning training except Niall. Why is this Niall consuming his thoughts? They haven't spoken 100 words to each other yet he thinks about him all the time. What does he look like? What does he sound like? Which part of Ireland is he from? Why did he move away? Does he like London better? He wants to ask all these questions but would that make him seem weird? Or crazy? Niall probably already thinks he's crazy.  
  
"Styles!"  
  
A letter was dropped on his lap. Harry got up to go to his cabin. He doesn't know why but it feels more...like real reading Niall's letters when he's alone. Does that make sense? With other people around and talking, its like he's forming words that he's hearing on paper and reading it back to himself. That makes sense right? Okay moving on anyway. Harry gets to his cabin but one of his bunkmate is there. They're on their bed reading their own letter.  
  
"Hey Styles." He greets him.  
"Klein." Harry nods.  
"Got a letter too I see."  
"Yeah." Harry tries not to blush. Apparently it didnt work because  
"Oooh. From a girlfriend then? Are there naughty words on that paper? Should I leave you alone?" Klein waggles his brows and smiles.  
Harry flushes. "No! Its just...just a friend."  
"A friend who wrote you naughty words. Whats her name?"  
  
Is the Don't Ask Don't Tell still in effect? He should probably know these things since he's in the army now. Harry shrugs and looks away.  
  
"Ohhh gotcha."  
Harry looks up, eyes wide like a baby deer in headlights. "What?"  
"You got a picture and you want to wank off to it. Alright lad. I'll leave you be."  
"Thats not-"  
  
Harry starts but Klein is laughing and leaving the cabin. Harry is a bit reluctant to say he's made friends but a few of them are nice.  
Harry sits and opens the letter.  
  


_H,_  
_I know mate. Hahahaha! I was just taking the piss. Kind of hard to do on paper I reckon. Hey guess what?_  
  


"What?" Harry says aloud. He blinks a few times, shakes his head and then continues reading.  
  


_Zayn (you know the one who told me my ex cheated), he says he's thinking about auditioning for The Voice. He's got a great voice but between you and me, he could use a little more stage persona. He doesn't have that....umf ya know? That kind of spark that makes you want to get up and dance and sing along and be silly. I want to tell him but I dont want to hurt his feelings. You cant tell him either okay?! He'll know it was me and then he wont draw for me anymore. Oh, he's a really nice drawer too. As for me though, I haven't been doing much lately. Working, few rounds of golf, pints on the weekends. Just been chilling. Me da is supposed to come see me tomorrow. I think you'd like him. He's really old-fashioned. Great great man. Pizza is here. Gotta go mate. See ya!_  
_Niall_  
  


Harry smiles. Niall who is Irish. Niall who doesnt have a girlfriend. Niall whose best mate is Zayn. Niall who has a job. Niall who likes golf. Niall who likes pints. Niall who likes to chill. Niall who likes pizza. Niall who loves his da. NiallNiallNiall.  
  
How can he be infatuated with a boy whose sent him all of four letters. He doesn't even know how old he is. He's old enough to drink and have his own place so he's probably between the ages of 16 to 100! Come on Harry. Niall's your mate, said so himself. Sure he wouldn't mind answering questions for you. He seems like a real nice, carefree and laid back guy.  
  


_Dear Niall,_  
_Can I have a picture of you?_  
  


What!? Harry immediately balls up the paper and throws it away. Where the fuck did that come from!? Why would he ask that? And so bluntly!? He wants to know he truly does but....is it too soon?  
  


_Dear Niall,_  
_Tell Zayn I said good luck, I'm sure he'll blow the judges away. If he doesn't win, there's always next year. Your dad sounds nice. Tell him I said hello._  
  


Harry really really really wants to ask Niall those questions. I mean, its not like they've known each other long so if he fucks up then.... There really wasn't anything to begin with so who cares? He supposes he has enough friends to last until he gets home and he can make more. People arent as bad as they seemed on the telly.  
  


_I hope this doesnt come off as weird but how old are you Niall? I want to ask you some other things but I dont want to seem crazy or drive you off. I'm doing great too btw. :-)_  
_Sincerely,_  
_H_

_*** * * * * * * * * *** _

It seemed like the week flew by to Harry. He had a letter from Niall in his hand and sitting at the desk in his cabin.  
  


_H,_  
_I'm 22. How old are you? And dont be afraid to ask me questions. I'm a big boy. I can handle meself. Ask me whatever you want okay? 'S not like I'm a psycho murder trying to hide a secret in my basement. Or am I? Hahahaha! Also how are you? I noticed that I dont ask you that. Is that why you sent me that quip? Sorry. I just jump straight into sex. No four-play needed. Hahahaha!_  
_Niall_  
_PS. I'm not really. Crazy that is._  
  


Why does Harry think Niall laughs exactly how he writes? Hahahaha. He cant wait to hear it. They're finally getting phone and computer privileges in a couple weeks. Something about proving your worth? Who knows. Niall just said Harry can ask him anything. Before Harry can lose his nerve he quickly writes a letter and sends it off.  
And now we wait.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

  
***1 week and a half later***  
And wait and wait and wait.  
  
Its okay. Some of the other guys haven't gotten letters either. Maybe they got lost somewhere. Or maybe Harry crossed the line asking....asking for a picture.  
Two MORE weeks go by and Harry still doesn't have a letter. Yup. He definitely crossed a line. Niall and him are no longer friends. Now he has no one to go to when he gets home.  
  
Harry knows he's feeling down but he didn't think it was showing.  
  
"Whats wrong Styles?" Klein asks, rubbing his back.  
"Nothing."  
"Is it that girl of yours? Did she break up with you? I'm sorry."  
Harry shakes his head. "'S okay."  
"Hey look on the bright side yeah? Least you still have your friend, whats this say, Nail?"  
"Niall?" Harry shoots up. He sees an envelope in Klein's hands. "Where....why do you have that?"  
"Sarg handed me out bunks mail. Looks like you haven't even tried to open it. Why not?"  
  
Harry had no idea it was there otherwise he would have. He guesses since it wasn't Sarg who handed it to him, he didn't think there was one and he's been moping, not really paying attention to anything since.  
  
"There's two of them here, oh." Klein picks up another.  
  
Harry shoots over and snatches them out his hand. Klein looks at him for a moment. A red tint covers Harry's cheeks.  
  
"Oh." Klein said, as if just realizing something. "I get it now."  
"Get what?" Harry says.  
Klein smiles softly. "See ya in training tomorrow Styles."  
  
What the fuck was that about? Harry sits and opens the first letter.

 

_H,_  
_I'm guessing you thought I was ugly then? Why haven't you answered back? You're not dead are you? Please dont be. Whoever is reading this, if H is dead tell him he was a wonderful friend. Even if I never did know his full name he was an amazing guy._  
_Niall._  
  


Harry chuckles. You're not dead are you? Course not Niall. Harry opens the previous letter. He unfolds the paper and something falls on the desk. A picture.  
'This is me' It says on the back. Its a wallet sized photo. Harry suddenly gets nervous and shaky. When he turns it over, Niall will be on the other side. He's not even sure he wants to look at it. Maybe....maybe save it for a day when its been terrible. Yeah. Harry sets the picture down and reads the letter instead.  
  


_Hey H,_  
_This is me! Hope you dont think I'm too ugly! Now its your turn!_  
_Niall_  
  


Okay. Harry starts to put the letters back in the envelope and his elbow slides across the picture, causing it to fall on the floor. Harry leans over to pick it up but....  
His heart....His body....His mind.... It all freezes. And then suddenly it feels like he's being lifted into the air by a million tiny wings.  
  
Thats.... Thats Niall. Thats what Niall looks like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have gotten a little carried away, haha. Not many letters written in this one.

_**Wrong Address AU** _   
_**Narry** _

_Dear Niall,_   
_Will you send me a picture of you? I'd really really love to know what you look like._   
_Sincerely,_   
_H_   
_PS. I'm 22 as well. :-)_

"Niall?" A raven-haired Adonis calls out. "Who is this from?"  
A blond shuffles into the living room, zipping up his pants. He looks up at the Adonis.  
"What?"  
The Adonis holds out the letter. "Who is H and why is he asking you for a picture?"  
The blond smiles and takes the letter, reading it over. He looks up and sees the Adonis eyebrow raised.  
  
"H is my friend. He's in the army."  
"Oh." The Adonis sits on the sofa across from the blond. "How long have you known him?"  
Niall shrugs and sits next to him. "A couple months."  
"How long has he been in the army?"  
"A couple months."  
  
The Adonis looks at Niall like he's a math problem. Niall just smiles.  
  
"He's been in the army a couple months and you've known him a couple months?"  
Niall nods. "Thats what I said Zayn, yeah."  
Zayn raises an eyebrow again. "Then...how do you know him if he's been gone? Where could you have met him? You've been here the last couple months. How-"  
"You remember that letter I told you I got from the person who lived here before me?"  
"Yeah. Oh!" Zayn exclaims. "But wait, why is he still sending you letters? Are you still talking to him?"  
Niall rolls his eyes. "You can be really daft sometimes ya know. Yes, I still talk to him."  
"Why? He could be like...mentally unstable."  
"He's not."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because he told me."  
Zayn scoffs. "Yeah. Sounds like a crazy person to say they're not crazy."  
"He's not Zayn! And I really dont appreciate you talking about him like that!"  
"I-"  
"For the record calling someone with mental issues crazy is politically incorrect and not to mention rude! Its not their fault! Something could have-"  
"Alright Niall, alright! I'm sorry!"  
  
Zayn reaches over and pulls Niall into a hug. Niall stiffens at first but slowly relaxes in to it. Niall wraps his arms around Zayn as well.  
  
"Sorry Z. I didnt mean to yell at you."  
"No I'm sorry. I should have remembered that issue is a touchy subject with you. Your brother and all... I'm sorry."  
"Its okay."  
Zayn pulls back and kisses Niall on the forehead. "So, whats for dinner?"  
Niall laughs and stands up. "How do you feel about chicken alfredo?"  
"Sounds tasty. Need any help?"  
"No. I can manage."  
  
Niall goes into the kitchen and Zayn follows.  
  
"So did you like...send him a picture?"  
  
Niall looks at him for a moment, trying to see if there's any judgment on his face. Zayn's got a good poker face though. Niall sighs.  
  
"I did, yes."  
"Wh... Did he send anything back?"  
"Not yet." Niall grins. "But its only been like two days. He sends me letters every week."  
"Do you think he will?"  
"Of course. Why wouldnt he?"  
Zayn shrugs. "I mean...he's in the army right. How exactly is he supposed to do that when there's no cameras there?"  
  
Niall pauses, chicken he was pulling out hanging loosely in his hand.  
  
"Oh." Niall says. "I didnt think about that."  
"You could...look him up on Facebook?"  
"Yeah I - no. I dont know his last name." Niall smirks. "I dont even know his first name."  
Zayn stands up straight from the counter. "You dont know his name and you sent him a picture of you!?"  
"I'm a big boy Zayn! I know what I'm doing!"  
"Clearly you dont when you're sending letters and pictures to someone you dont even know!"  
"H is a nice person!"  
"You cant say that when you've never even met him! _Anybody_ could be writing to you! You're so fuckin gullible Niall! A woman could sell you a cookie laced with drugs and you'd buy it because she smiled at you!"  
"Fuck you Zayn!" Niall slams the refrigarator door. "I'm an adult now! I can make my own decisions!"  
"You need to stop writing him and tell him to stop writing you!"  
"You cant tell me what to do!" Niall crosses his arms petulantly.  
  
Zayn rolls his eyes. He steps forward and cups Niall's cheeks in his hands.  
  
"I'm just trying to look out for you baby." He says softly. "You dont-"  
"I'm not a baby!" Niall slaps his hands away. "And I dont what!? What dont I!? I'm sick of people trying to tell me what to do with my life! I can think for myself, I'm not a fuckin child! This is exactly why I left Mullingar! You're not the boss of me Zayn and I damn sure dont need you acting like my parents! I'm a man! If I want to write to H then I'm gonna do it! I'm going to make my own decisions! Carve my own path in life! If you have a problem with that then you can fuckin leave!"  
"No baby, I didnt mean-"  
"Stop calling me baby!"  
"Niall I'm trying-"  
"Just get out Zayn!"  
"Ni-"  
"Out!"  
"Would you fuckin calm down for a minute!?" Zayn yells, he puts a hand on Niall's bicep. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do okay? I'm just worried about you."  
"Fuck off! Get out of my house!"  
Zayn throws his hands up. "Whatever!"  
  
Niall waits until he hears the front door close and then he sinks to the floor and cries. Why does everyone think he cant think for himself? Why does everyone try to tell him what to do, say, think or feel? Niall is his own person. He can tell right from wrong. Of course he had doubts about replying to H. H was lonely. His parents are...well he doesnt know but from the sound of it, H doesnt have anybody in his life. He's sort of like Niall. At least from the sound of it in the first letter. That Louis guy left him because he joined the army. H and Niall are in the same boat. Zayn can go fuck himself. Niall is still going to talk to him because he can. He's an adult and will do what he wants.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Its been a week and Niall still hasnt spoken to Zayn nor has Zayn tried to contact him. Niall thought it over and he wants to forgive Zayn. He knows that Zayn didnt mean any of it and was just looking out for him but...thats what everyone says. Niall feels in his heart that Zayn isnt like everyone else but he just cant help the thought. What would H do? Speaking of H, he hasnt gotten a letter from him either. Ever since Niall sent that picture, he hasnt heard from him. He wonders why. Could H have died? No. They'd have to inform someone and since Niall is the only person H contacts, he'd have heard by now right? Why hasnt H said anything? Its a time like this where Niall wants to reach out to Zayn but they're fighting. Niall sighs. He goes to his room and pulls out his notebook.

_Dear H,_   
_Why havent you responded? Did I do something wrong? You asked me to send you a picture and I did. Is that all you wanted? Were you just using me? Did you think I'd look like your precious Louis huh? Needed a picture to wank at? I cant believe you used me for sex! I dont need anyone else like that in my life H! I thought you were different! Zayn was right! I cant believe how foolish I was to think you were actually my friend! Fuck you and dont contact me anymore!_   
_Niall_

 

A few days after Niall called Zayn and forgave him. He told him he stopped contact with H. Zayn didnt question it. Niall wanted him to. He wanted someone to tell him he made a mistake and maybe H didnt deserve what Niall said. Niall doesnt know why but he feels this pull towards H. He doesnt know if its because of their similar situations or...something else.

"Did I tell you I met this bloke called Liam the other night?" Zayn spoke.  
"What?" Niall looked at him. "Who?"  
"Went to the bar the other night and met someone named Liam." Zayn said again.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. He's really attractive. And really really fit. Dont know why the bloke had his shirt of but hey. I wasnt complaining."  
Niall shifted his body towards Zayn. "I didnt know you were gay Zayn."  
Zayn shrugs. "Never said I wasnt."  
"Yeah but...you have a girlfriend. And before her you had another girlfriend. And before her-"  
"People can find all genders attractive Niall."  
"No I know. God, I'm sorry. I didnt-"  
"Its okay, I know."  
"So...did you get his number?"  
Zayn shakes his head. "Nah. Said he had a boyfriend."  
"Oh thats too bad. I'm sorry." Niall put a reassuring hand atop Zayn's. "Did he tell you his boyfriends name?"  
"Yeah but who cares? 'S not me so..." Zayn shrugs again. "Whatever."

Niall sat back. Boyfriend. H. What is H doing? Is he alright? Niall hopes he's not dead.  
"Ni? You okay?"  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

When Niall gets home from work the next day, he checks his mail. He sees that he has a letter from H. Niall beams and squeals. A few people in the lobby turned and looked at him with questioning or what the fuck gazes. Niall blushes and runs up to his apartment.

_Dear Niall,_   
_What? What are you talking about? I'm not using you! I'm not using your picture to wank over! And how could I use you for sex if we've never had it?! I've never met you before! Listen, I promise you Niall that I'm not using you for anything. I mean, to be fair I was at first because I was lonely but I really enjoy talking with you and getting to know you. We are friends Niall and I hope someday we'll find each other when I get out of training. I do know where you live ya know (lol). You can tell Zayn he was wrong. I am your friend and you're mine and he cant do anything about it. I like you Niall. I really do. You said it was my turn... Well, I cant send you a pic but you can have a look at my Facebook. Its Hazza Styles. There's probably a lot of people who use that name so if you see Louis Tomlinson as a friend, thats my page. Wait, he's probably unfriended me... Okay if you see a bloke with a hairy chest with Liam Payne on it, thats me. I gotta go Niall. I'm moving to a different camp for another six months. But I'll have phone privileges. We can finally talk! That is if you want to of course. Send me your number and I'll call you as soon as I get it!_   
_H_   
_PS. You dont look like Louis. You look sooo much better than him. ;-)_

Niall smiled. He set down the letter and powered up his laptop. He went to Facebook, logged in and typed in Hazza Styles. There was only one Hazza Styles. Niall clicked on it. The profile pic was of (he's guessing but hoping not) Hazza in a kangaroo costume, with his back facing the camera flexing his muscles. Niall chuckled and shook his head. He took a quick glance at the friends list and saw Louis Tommo. Okay. He's definitely on the right page. He clicked on Hazza's pictures. There were only 3 of them. The kangaroo, a pic of two older people who Niall assumed where his parents and a black and white picture of a hand.  
  
"What the fuck Hazza? Really?"  
  
Niall scoffed and went back to Harry's timeline. The last post was made four months ago.  
 _'I dropped my phone on my face.'_  
Niall laughed. That sounds like something he'd do. He went through a few more posts. Wow. Hazza really likes to make jokes. There are others of him having a conversation with his friends and Louis. Niall didnt know what to make of it though. Seems like they continued from talking in person to online. Then they'd get off topic and call each other names and other banter. Maybe Louis has pictures of him. Niall clicked on Louis. His profile was of a feathery haired lad with another that had a really short quiff. They're foreheads are touching and they both have fond smiles on their faces. Oh. This must be Louis' new boyfriend. Should he tell Hazza? He clicked through Louis' pictures. The first two rows are all of his new boyfriend. Then a few of food, Louis taking selfies, a horde of children and two adults (must be Louis' family), he finally gets to the end of the photos and there's one of a curly haired bloke. He's facing the camera with a big grin on his face. Niall clicked on it. ''Always in my heart' Hazza Styles.'  
Niall's heart raced. This was Harry. Deep dimples, shining green eyes, amazing smile, chisled chin.  
  
"Oh my god."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Niall looked at the picture whenever he could. He may have even wanked to it a few times. Three days later, Louis uploaded a video. Is it weird that Niall is looking at Hazza's ex-boyfriends profile? _'Remember this lads?' Liam Payne and Oli Wright._ Niall clicked on it.  
  
 _"You got the camera on Lou? Should I do it now?" The man with the small quiff said._  
 _"Go on then." Niall guesses that must be Louis._  
 _The man with the small quiff did two backflips._  
 _"Good job Liam!" Louis says and then there were claps._  
 _"You do it now Oli." Liam says._  
 _A man with red hair did one backflip. Louis laughed. There were more claps._  
 _"Okay, now this next one is gonna be tricky. I watched a video on YouTube but I think I can do it." Liam says._  
The camera skips to Liam at the top of the stairs. Is he really gonna-  
 _"Are you really gonna do a backflip from the top of the stairs Liam?" Louis asks._  
Yup. Guess so.  
 _"Yeah now just shut up. I need to concentrate."_  
 _"Concentrate on being an idiot?" Louis retorts. "Get down from there."_  
 _"No. Shut up. I can do this. I just need all of you to be quiet."_  
 _"Liam-!"_  
 _Liam flips as soon as Louis says his name. He lands on a step and then his foot slips and he goes tumbling down._  
 _"Oh shit!" Oli yells. "You okay mate?!"_  
 _Liam sits up and he's holding his arm._  
 _"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay. Think I broke me arm though."_  
 _"I fuckin told you you twat! Now look at you! I cant believe how stupid you are!" Louis yells._  
 _There was a boy laughing the whole time since Liam slipped. Niall didnt think it was nice of him to do that. The camera turns and...its Hazza. It was Hazza that was laughing._  
 _"Stop laughing at him you bloody wanker! Go get the car!"_  
 _Hazza continues to laugh._  
 _"Harry!" Louis reached his hand out and smacks the back of Harry's head._  
 _"Ow, heyyy!" Harry holds the back of his head. "That wasnt nice Louis."_  
Oh god. Oh god oh god.  
 _"Its not nice to laugh at people who are hurt!"_  
 _"He said he was okay!"_  
 _"Look at him!" The camera turns back to Liam whose now standing. "He broke his arm!"_  
 _"Well he's not dead Louis! Stop overreacting!" Harry says. "Sometimes I think that you-"_  
 _The camera cuts to them in a hospital room. Liam's arm is in a cast._  
 _"And this is why you dont be born Liam Payne."_  
 _"Hey!" Liam pouts._  
The video stops.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Niall watches the video twice more. He listens to Harry's voice.   
His voice is deep and slow and harmonious and gruff all at the same time. Niall wants to hear it forever. Wants Harry to whisper sweet nothings in his ear, whisper stupid jokes to him, listen to his laugh all day long.  
  
"Harry...fuck...Harry...H-Harry!" Niall yells as he spurts into his hand.  
  
Yeah. He definitely might like Harry a bit too much.

_Dear Harry,_   
_My number is +44xxxxxxxxxx. Cant wait to hear from you._   
_Niall_

*** * * * * * * * * ***

A couple weeks later as Niall was cleaning his flat, his cell rung. He wiped his hands on a hand towel and went into his bedroom to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was silence on the other end. Niall started to say hello again and then his eyes went wide with realization.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?"  
There was a chuckle.  
"Hey Niall. Its...good to finally talk to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry. I'll write another part. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry! I forgot about this. This is the last chapter. Hope you liked it. =)
> 
> Suicide mention in this chapter. I'm really sorry.

The line was completely silent for about five minutes at least. Niall knew Harry didnt hang up because he could hear noises in the background. Should he start talking or... But he doesnt really know what to say.  
  
"Wow uhm..." Niall started, chuckling a bit. "This...this seemed easy on paper. Talking I mean."  
"Yeah." Harry chuckled.  
"So how...how are you doing mate? I see you havent died yet." Niall chuckled again nervously.  
  
There was another long silence.  
  
"Shit." Niall said, realizng his mistake. "Sorry mate. Was meant to be a joke. Sorry."  
  
Harry chuckled this time but his sounded like he was genuinely amused.  
  
"Its okay." He said. "No. I havent died. I... I dont plan to either. Not now that I... No. I'm not dead."  
"Thats great mate." Niall smiled. "So how is everything there? Are all the soldiers treating you nice? I dont want to have to come out there and kick someones arse."  
  
Harry laughed. Niall's heart raced. Harry's laugh... Its so amazing.  
  
"I'm fine. Everyone is really nice here. No need to fly out here and beat up anyone for me."  
"Thats good. I mean I'm a little scrawny but I can hold me own."  
"Awh, dont say that. I'm sure your body is in great shape."  
Niall laughed. "No offense mate, but you havent even seen my body. The picture I sent you was of my face only."  
"I'd like to." Harry says.  
  
Niall's heart sped up again. He's only seen the upper half of Harry but that doesnt stop him from imagining their naked bodies contorted in pleasure.  
  
"I mean uh! Just...just that!" Harry stammered. "I mean that I'd like to see you. All of you. Not just your body. I'd like to."  
Niall laughed. "Most of me is my body Harry."  
"Yeah...right, uh... Yeah. Sorry."  
"No need to apologize. I think I knew what you meant."  
"Good. Good."  
  
The phone went silent again. Its nice, Harry's voice. Its real nice. He talks a bit slow but the tone of it is so soothing. Harry's laugh is nice but if Niall had to choose one thing to hear for the rest of his life, it'd be Harry's voice. He closed his eyes and his mind went back to them naked in Niall's bed. Harry whispering dirty things in his ear.  
  
"Uh...Niall?"  
Niall snapped his eyes open. "What? Huh?"  
"Why...why did you just do that?"  
"Do...do what?"  
"You just like...moaned. It was...uh..."  
Niall's face turned red. "Sorry! Oh god I'm sorry I just... Stubbed my toe! Yeah. Just hit me toe on the leg of my coffee table. Tried not to scream. I didnt mean it to sound...oh god..."  
"Its okay." Harry said, chuckling. "I hate when that happens too."  
Niall smiles softly. "I like your voice Harry."  
"I... I like yours too."  
  
Niall doesnt know much about Harry but he's quite certain Harry is blushing.  
  
"You're Irish huh?" Harry continues. "I mean, I kind of figured with the name but...its nice to put a face to a name and a voice to a face and a name."  
Niall chuckled. "Yeah. Dont think anyone knows but you."  
  
Harry laughed. Like, a full on laugh. It was something between a squeak and a squawk but Niall liked it. He smiled so big.  
  
"That...was a good one mate." Harry said after he calmed down. "Nice. I like telling jokes too."  
"Yeah? Let me hear one."  
"Okay. Uh, what do you call two giraffes that run into each other?"  
"What?"  
"A giraffic jam."  
"Oh god." Niall smiled and put his hand on his face. "That was...Harry that was-"  
"Hang on I have another."  
  
And the next ten minutes consisted of them telling each other jokes. Or Harry telling Niall jokes and Niall just laughing.  
  
"Stop Harry!" Niall laughed. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna wet meself!"  
"Louis didnt like my jokes. He said they were stupid."  
  
Niall paused. Louis? Who is... Oh. Right. His ex-boyfriend. Wait. Should Niall tell him about...Liam and Louis?  
  
"Well I like your jokes Harry. Thats all that matters."  
"Yeah." Harry says softly. "Thats all that matters..."  
"LINE UP!" Niall heard.  
"Shit. I gotta go Niall."  
"Yeah. Okay."  
"I really enjoyed talking to you. Hopefully...we can chat again sometime?"  
"Anytime." Niall answered. "Call me whenever you want."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I'd love to hear from you again."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

And over the next two months, Harry called Niall almost everyday. They've gotten to know each other a lot more. For example, Niall knows now what happened to Harry's parents and why he doesnt talk to his sister anymore, he knows that Harry went on a kale diet because Louis said he didnt like his love handles, he knows Harry's favorite place to go when he's feeling down, he knows that Harry once had a whole conversation with a dog when he was drunk, he knows...he just knows. And Harry knows about him as well. They know each other. Niall's never felt so close to someone before. He's really glad he accidentally opened that letter.

"Well try harder next time H." Niall was saying "I'm sure it cant be that hard to climb over a wall."  
"It wasnt hard. Its just that... The last few days I've just been... My mind's been elsewhere."  
"Well your mind needs to be focused on you duties at the moment pet. Otherwise I might lose you before I even get to truly have you."  
Harry sighs heavily. "Do you really mean that Niall?"  
"Huh?"  
"That you dont want to lose me?"  
"Of course. We're best friends Harry. Of course I dont want to lose you. We havent even had a proper lads night yet. I really want to show you the Irish way to-"  
"No. No." Harry interrupts. "Niall I..."  
  
Harry takes a deep breath. Niall scrunches his eyebrows because that sounded heavy. Like he's about to drop a bomb on a secret or something.  
  
"What is it? Whats wrong pet? Tell me."  
"The reason... Niall the reason I havent been focused lately is because...is because of you."  
  
Niall's heart slows down a tick.  
  
"What...what do you mean?"  
"For the last five months all I've thought about was you. The second letter you sent me was when it started. At first I was wondering why you would tell me all of that. You and I havent even met each other in person and yet you were already telling me about something private."  
"It wasnt really private. I was just-"  
"I know that we've gotten to know each other better over the last few months but Niall this... Its all moving a bit fast dont you think?"  
"Fast? I... Harry I... I dont know what you mean. What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying Niall that," Harry takes in a sharp breath. "I'm saying that I think-"  
"You dont want to be my friend anymore?" Niall asks, almost inaudibly. "I get it. Happens all the time. People tell me that I'm clingy. That I'm insecure. They say that I embed a lot. They think its because of how my parents were to me. I just... I thought you and I... Nevermind. Its okay Harry. We dont have to be friends. I suppose I should be used to people using me and then throwing me away after I get comfortable. You got what you wanted so I guess I'll just... Bye Harry."  
"No wait!" Harry shouts. "Niall what are you talking about? I dont want to stop being your friend."  
"Then why did you say this is moving too fast? Why are you making it sound like the reason you keep failing your tests is my fault?"  
"It...because it is. In a way. Its not your fault but it is."  
Niall shakes his head. "What are you even trying to say? You're not making any sense."  
"Niall I... I think I'm in love with you!"  
  
Niall's eyes widen comically. His heart beats faster, his palms are sweating and his mouth is hanging open, not able to form any words.  
  
"Okay? I think I love you and I just... Its fast. I've honestly never felt this way about anyone before, not even Louis, and we... We havent met Niall. I have all of two pictures of you and we talk on the phone. I've never seen you face to face. I've never touched you and I cant help this feeling. I want to be with you Niall. I want to be with you so badly that its messing me up inside. I cant think straight. Do you get what I'm saying? I love you but we've never met."  
"Harry..." Niall gets out around a lump in his throat. "Harry I-"  
"You dont have to say anything Niall. I know its weird. If... I do think that I love you but if we stop talking now then maybe I can move on. I'm sorry Niall."  
  
Harry made no move to hang up and neither did Niall. Both are just waiting for someone to say something or for one to hang up and its all over.  
Niall wants to tell Harry he hasnt felt this either. He thought he was in love a few times but it never felt the way it does with Harry. None of them can even come close to what he feels with Harry. He knows its strange, them having never met but he feels it too.  
  
"Sorry Niall." Harry says. "I'm gonna hang up now okay? It was nice having this time with you. I dont regret it for a single moment. I'm really truly sorry Niall. Goodb-"  
"Dont you dare finish that sentence."  
"What?"  
"Harry... Harry I love you too."  
  
There was a pause. Niall didnt hear anything. He was afraid Harry had hung up.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked.  
"Yes. I think its a weird circumstance too but I cant help it either. I love you."  
"Niall please dont play like that."  
"I'm not, I-"  
"I am in the army and I'm sure I can find something to kill myself with. Please dont just be saying this because-"  
"I'm not! And dont you ever fucking say anything like that ever again Harry! I will take all the money I have and come find you and punch you in the mouth if you ever speak like that again!" Niall yells. "I love you too you big dummy, okay? I do."  
Harry exhales. "Thank god. Oh Niall you dont know how... Fuck this feels so... I love you Niall Horan. I love you so much."  
"Love you too Harry Styles." Niall grins.  
  
Niall hears clapping and whooping in the background.  
  
"Congragulations mate! You'd better invite me to the wedding!"  
"Ugh, fall back. Leave me alone. Go listen to someone else's conversation you big bloody wanker." Harry says.  
"Who is that?" Niall laughs.  
"My bunkmate. Klein. Can you believe they paired me with this old bugger? 42 years old and he still acts like a teenager."  
"Hey! I still have the appearence of a young man so I'm going to act how I damn well please! You should see this guy Niall! I may be 40 but he actually looks it! Wait until you see him in person! You might change your mind about loving him!"  
Niall laughs. "Appearance doesnt matter to me. Its his personality I fell for."  
"Thanks baby." Harry says. "Sod off!"  
  
Niall hears laughter and then Harry sighs.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
"'S okay love." Niall smiles.  
"I cant wait to meet you Niall. I've got so many scenarios in my head right now."  
"If you try anything cliche, I'm leaving you right then and there in the airport."  
"Dream killer."  
  
Niall laughs.  
  
"So...does this mean...we're boyfriends now?"  
"I mean... I kind of thought we already were? We just professed our love and all."  
"Yeah. I guess. I love you boyfriend Niall."  
Niall rolls his eyes. "I love you too boyfriend Harry."  
  
Niall looks over at his laptop. A notification pops up on his Facebook. He clicks on it. Liam Payne posted a new picture. (Yes. He friended Liam. Dont ask.) Niall bit his lip. Harry told him how everything went down with Louis. To him it sounded like they never officially broke things off. At least on Harry's side anyway.  
  
"I'd hate to ruin the moment Haz but..." Niall starts.  
"What is it? Oh no. You're breaking up with me already?"  
"No! No way. Its just... You know how you told me what happened with you and Louis before you left?"  
"Yeah? So?"  
"Do you think we should... I mean, you never officially broke things off."  
Harry pauses. "I guess not, no. But what does it matter? We basically did. Dont think the words, "I want to break up" needs to be said everytime Niall. Sometimes the room can just be read."  
"I've been wanting to tell you this but... I never knew if it was the right time or how to say it."  
"What?"  
"Louis uh... He's kind of...moved on."  
"Uh-huh. How do you know this exactly?"  
"Because I kind of...looked through his Facebook?"  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Because you were dressed in a bloody kangaroo costume!"  
"Uhm...what?"  
"That was the only picture you had so I... I went to Louis' page."  
"Oh." Harry was silent for a few moments. "So he's moved on huh?"  
"Yeah. With uh...with your friend...Liam."  
"Are you serious? Liam and Louis are together?"  
"Yeah. They've been together for a while now. Before you left I think. I mean, if any of Liam's Facebook posts are anything to go by."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"He's posted like...cryptic messages about a guy he's been seeing. How much they have in common and things like that. All these before you left mind you. Then by the timing of your letter, I'd say maybe a week later, perhaps even a few days, he posted, 'He's finally mine.' Attached with a picture of him and Louis that he has set as his profile picture."  
"Oh." Harry says. "Well... Cant say I'm shocked to be honest."  
"Really? Wait...really? You're not...mad? Sounds like he cheated on you Harry."  
"No, probably not. I know Liam and I'm sure he told Louis that he needed to break up with me first. They've probably kissed but nothing other than that."  
"How are you taking this so lightly? When I found out my girlfriend cheated, I was a wreck."  
"I kind of had a suspicion that they liked each other anyway. Me leaving for the army was just the icing on the cake for them. Really Niall, I'm happy for them. No one deserves each other more than those two. Except you and I of course."  
"Yeah. Sorry about that. I should have told you sooner. Now I feel like I've ruined the moment."  
"No. We may not have broken things off in the conventional sense but we've both moved on and we're both happy."  
"Guess so. Sorry again."  
"Stop saying sorry babe. Its fine."  
"I love you Harry."  
"I love you too."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

One month later Niall is standing in the airport terminal. He's bouncing on his feet so much that he could be confused as Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. His heart is beating erratically in his chest and his nails are bitten down to the nub. If he keeps biting, he wont have any nails left. He's drank like four bottles of water and he really has to use the restroom but he doesnt want to leave in case he misses Harry.  
  
He's super nervous. This will be his first time seeing Harry, of course he's nervous. He sees a few people in army uniforms and others in regular clothing but with the same pale green bag around their shoulders.  
  
And then he sees him. Niall is frozen in place. Its Harry. In the flesh.  
  
Harry looks around and when his eyes finally land on Niall, he grins. He drops his bag and runs over. He scoops Niall up and twirls him around.  
  
"Niall! I cant believe its really you!"  
  
Niall comes to his senses and wraps his arms around Harry.  
  
"Hi Harry. Welcome home."  
  
Harry sets Niall down. He cups his face and doesnt leave room for Niall to process whats about to happen before his lips wrap around Niall's. They stand in the middle of the terminal snogging. Harry's the first to pull back, Niall whimpers. Harry places his forehead on Niall's.  
  
"Baby," Harry says.  
"Harry."  
  
Harry kisses Niall's forehead and then steps back.  
  
"I have to ask you something Niall. Been on my mind the whole way back."  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
Harry smiles and then gets down on one knee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother told me 'fall back' means retreat but his friend used to tell me that but he used it in a way to say shut up and stop, so I used his version. =)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really really tired so I'll upload the rest later. Stayed up all night into morning writing this and a few other things. Hope you liked it. =)


End file.
